poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree/Gaia agrees to help Thomas
This is how Ryan tells the legend of Gaia Everfree and Gaia agrees to help Thomas goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the Steamworks, Matau and the others are waiting for Ryan Crash Bandicoot: I wonder what story does Ryan want to tell? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. But, I hope it's going to knock our socks off. arrive Ryan F-Freeman: I do have one. I did saw that Twilight will appear in some films after she dove into Primus. Anyhoo. I have to warn you. You might want to hug a friend. That's how scary it is. Cody Fairbrother: Ok. What is it you want to tell us about, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's the time I told you about the legend.... of Gaia Everfree! shakes in fear and hugs Matau and Coco. Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Many years ago, Timber Spruce's great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing it's beauty, they decided that it'll be the perfect place for a camp. But, once they started building, strange things started to happen. that night Ryan F-Freeman: narrating One pitch-black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin. They screamed and ran outside, only to see a giant creature rising from the earth. She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But, her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling in fear, Timber's great grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree, an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest and that Timber's great grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged to her to let them stay and build their camp to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they will not be able to keep it forever. Someday she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. ends Ryan F-Freeman: So. If any of you see a trail of gem dust, you are sure to know that it is my friend..... GAIA EVERFREE!!!! Twilight Sparkle: and hugs Ryan Red (Angry Birds): Wow. She's like the same as Mighty Eagle. Evil Ryan: Pure story telling, Ryan. smiles and notice Twilight hugging him Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It's just that your story is too scary for me. Evil Ryan: Oh please. You did saw Ryan get turned into a.... a.... Twilight Sparkle: Swan? Evil Anna: Yeah. But, how did I know Ryan is a swan and why he is with Odette? Twilight Sparkle: It's because you got to us before anyone else. Evil Ryan: Yeah. If Gaia is real, where does she live? And why did Ryan got turned into a swan? Twilight Sparkle: You know why, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Let's go to Camp Everfree and find Gaia. Why you want her to help Thomas? nods and leans to Evil Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: If Thomas wants help keeping his Cybertronian energy under control, he's going to need all the help he can get. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Those geodes did give you Gale's powers so Sunset saw your memory. Ryan F-Freeman: Have you seen the scene? Even you know what it is, you don't know what it is. Ryan laughs and Matau opens a portal to Camp Everfree Bertram T. Monkey: You think this camp have Gale's legend, Ryan? nods and goes into the portal with Matau Twilight Sparkle: I hope everything goes well. Evil Ryan: Me too, Twilight. It's not like Ryvine turn into an demonic Cody replica.Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Evil Anna: That's good. How did you learn that? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset taught me to get used to it. Sci-Ryan: Right you are, chap. Sunset and you do got a reputation at CHS. Camp Everfree Matau T. Monkey: Wow. We're human. And where are we? Ryan F-Freeman: Camp Everfree. We have to find my friendly camp counsellor. Matau T. Monkey: Uh, she's standing right in front of us. looks around and saw Gloriosa Daisy Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Gloriosa. Gloriosa Daisy: Huh? and sees them Oh, hi, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: You know her, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We met her before, remember? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Now. Let's see. If we been here before. Where did you gain Gale's powers? gets a vision of Ryan and Gloriosa Filthy Rich: My oh my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Gloiosa Daisy: Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay! Filthy Rich: Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money then this camp ever could? chuckles I don't think so. Ryan F-Freeman: How dare you plan on turning Camp Everfree into a spa resort, you money-crazy lunatic! Filthy Rich: Lunatic?! Ryan F-Freeman: Forget I said that. But. Please. Gloriosa needs a little more time. Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. What he said. Filthy Rich: Fine. I'll give Gloriosa 'till the end of the month. gasps and Gloriosa starts crying as Filthy Rich leave Ryan F-Freeman: her Ssssshhh. There, there, Gloriosa. time later Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Gloriosa. Please tell me. What's the matter? Gloriosa Daisy: I have to find a way to save our camp. What are we going to do? Ryan F-Freeman: at the sky and saw a trail of gem dust flying Huh? and Gloriosa follow the gem dust and it landed in a cave Thomas: COMM Ryan! Where are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh. I'm with a camp counsellor. I saw a trail of gem dust going to a cave. I'll be back, Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman, going dark. puts his COMM device away Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me into the cave, Gloriosa. and Gloriosa runs to a cave and goes inside Ryan F-Freeman: coughs I'm ok. at the gems Whoa. gasps and then she and Ryan walk to where the geodes are Ryan F-Freeman: What are those seven things? Gloriosa Daisy: They're geodes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gloriosa. We'll grab them on the count of three. One... two... three! place their hands on the geodes and feels magic Ryan F-Freeman: There's magic. grunts and Ryan got free but they are saved by some vines Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? Gloriosa Daisy: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: at the two geodes They can stay there for now. How many have you got? Gloriosa Daisy: the ones she already has Ryan F-Freeman: Five. Well done. Let's get back to the others. nods and the vision ends Timber Spruce: Uh, Gloriosa? What's up with Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: I think he had one of his visions, Timber. looks at Matau and hugs him Timber Spruce: Good to see you again, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Me too. We need your help. Thomas is struggling to keep his Cybertronian energy under control. Ryan F-Freeman: I remember where the other two geodes are. Gloriosa? You know where they are? Gloriosa Daisy: Yes, Ryan. Follow me. Matau T. Monkey: You go ahead, Master Ryan. into the portal with Timber See you on Sodor! Ryan F-Freeman: Later, Matau. Gloriosa Ok. So, where were we? Gloriosa Daisy: Oh, yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas needs help. But, how will you become Gaia? and Gloriosa goes to a crystal cave and went inside Ryan F-Freeman: Well. That was easy. out a Sonic Screwdriver Let's see if the two geodes are here. Gloriosa Daisy: Ok, Ryan. Time to take the Big Bad Wolf down. and Gloriosa find the 2 geodes and they float to Ryan's hand Ryan F-Freeman: Here you go. gives the geodes to Gloriosa Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts